Renesmee's Sleepover
by sunshineshimmer
Summary: Renesmee decides to have a sleepover/slumber party and Bella helps her plan it. Edward is away for the weekend but will he and bella have any alone time once he comes home early. Lots of fluff and romance. Really bad at summaries but it's really good! BxE


**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Renesmee's slumber party**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the living room of Edward and I's cottage. It had been two whole days since I had seen him because Emmett dragged him to a "boy's weekend" with Jasper and Carlisle. Since we had been married, Edward and I had rarely spent any time apart and this was killing me. Renesmee was in her room taking a nap so I decided this was a perfect time to try and take my mind off things and read.

About ten minutes later I heard a little set of feet pitter patter in the hallway and into the living room. My baby was about the size of a three year old wearing cute pink footie pajamas and her gorgeous bronze ringlets flowing. She made a cute little O shape with her mouth as she yawned and stretched her arms with her teddy bear that Emmett had bought her in one hand and her pink blankie in the other. Renesmee usually didn't take early naps but she was up late last night crying because Edward was not home yet. By this time it was about noon and she had been sleeping all day.

"Good morning sunshine" I said as she waddled over to me and crawled onto my lap. "Good morning Momma" she said as she rubbed her eyes, "Is Daddy home yet?" I snuggled her to my chest as she buried her head in my hair. "No baby not yet, he'll be home tomorrow." Renesmee looked up at me and put her little hand to my cheek. I could tell by all of the pictures of her and Edward in her mind that she missed him. "I know sweetheart I miss your Daddy so much too. How about we do something really fun together that will help pass the time until he gets back." I hoped this idea would be beneficial to the both of us. I couldn't wait one more second until I had Edward in my arms again.

Renesmee looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face and started bouncing on my lap excitedly. "Oh can we pwease Momma!" she exclaimed. It was just adorable how she said "pwease" opposed to "please". "Of course we can Nessie, anything you want." I was so happy this idea seemed to be working. "Hmmm" she said tapping her finger to her chin. I could tell she was deep in thought by the little wrinkle in her forehead. "Oh I know!" she screamed. If I was still a human it would have startled me. "We can have a slumber party! We can invite Auntie Alice, Auntie Rosalie, and Grandma!" I just adored how excited she was.

It was kind of ironic that all the guests for a slumber party would be vampires. "That's a wonderful idea baby." She had a huge grin on her face, proud that she had come up with the idea. "If we are going to have your slumber party then we first need to invite your guests." I thought about the very few times I participated in slumber parties as a human. I was usually bored out of my mind at them so I couldn't remember all the details. The only slumber parties I actually enjoyed were the ones that Edward and I shared. Those memories made me want to cry even though that was impossible. I missed him so much.

I could tell Renesmee was really excited so I pushed those feelings aside. I would get to see Edward soon enough. Renesmee's voice took me out of my trance. "Momma can you help me make pwitty invitations pwease.""Of course Nessie let's start getting ready for tonight."

For the next few minutes Nessie and I sat down and made invitations for her slumber party. It was the first one she had ever had and I wanted it to be special for her. The invitations were pink and yellow and at the bottom of each she drew a picture of her and the guest the invitation was for. Once we had finished I gave Renesmee a bath and got her dressed before heading over to the main house to give out invitations.

Once we reached the main house, Alice immediately picked up Renesmee and swung her around excitedly while my baby girl giggled. Of course Alice would know why we were here and always loved an excuse for a party. "I hear you have something for me Nessie." Alice said, trying to hold back some of her excitement. "Auntie Alice will you come to my slumber party tonight?" Renesmee said beaming at Alice. "Absolutely!" Alice exclaimed. "I can already see we're going to have so much fun Nessie." This seemed to make Renesmee's smile grow even bigger. Then Alice turned to me "I'll have to buy everyone pajamas including you Bella, the ones I bought for you for Edward wouldn't be the most appropriate for tonight." With that she threw me a smirk and skipped into the house. I had to laugh, I was sure the pajamas I had for Edward were not going to be appropriate. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing them in front of anyone besides Edward.

Next we found Rosalie on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. When she heard Renesmee's little heart beat she was immediately on her knees pulling Renesmee into a hug. It was obvious how much our family adored Edward and I's daughter. She was a miracle. "I was wondering where you have been all day pumpkin" said Rosalie and she touched the tip of her finger to the tip of Renesmee's nose lightly. "Auntie Rosalie I've been getting ready for my slumber party tonight and guess what!" Renesmee was bouncing up and down again for the second time today. "You're invited!" Rosalie smiled sweetly at Renesmee before pulling her into another hug. "I'll be there Nessie, I'm so excited. I better go get ready sweetheart I'll see you soon." With that Rosalie gave Renesmee a quick kiss on the forehead and pranced up the stairs.

"Momma, where do you think Grandma is?" I looked down at Renesmee. She seemed genuinely concerned where Esme was. "Don't worry honey she's probably in the kitchen making you a snack. I bet Auntie Alice told her you were coming." This seemed to calm her down a little bit. Renesmee put her little hand up to hold mine and we walked hand in hand into the kitchen where sure enough Esme was with a little plate with a cookie and baby carrots on it with a juice box.

Renesmee let out a sigh of relief when she saw Esme. "Hello ladies" Esme greeted us as she sat down the plate on the counter and gave us both kisses on our cheeks. "Grandma I made you something!" Renesmee exclaimed. She handed Esme her invitation and she beamed at Renesmee. "Sweetheart I would love to come! This is such a beautiful picture you drew." Renesmee sat down to eat her lunch and started telling Esme about her day. I figured now was a good time to go upstairs to Edward's room and see if Renesmee left anything in there that she would want tonight.

As I walked into Edward's room I immediately missed him even more. I hated being apart from Edward. I walked over to the huge gold bed he had bought for me and laid down. His scent was strong there because a few days before he laid down with Renesmee to help her take a nap. Being on the bed reminded me of the night that he had proposed, the first night we were truly alone. I figured curling up in a ball on the bed would be a bad idea because someone would come looking for me. Instead I reluctantly got up and went over to his window looking at the view. There wasn't anything Renesmee left in here so I had some time to myself. Suddenly a scent I would know anywhere came into the room followed by two familiar arms wrapping around my waist from behind. "I missed you" murmured the beautiful velvet voice.

"Edward?!" I spun around so quickly in his arms and saw the beautiful crooked smile from my husband. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow!" I was so relieved I honestly didn't know how I was supposed to last until tomorrow. "I missed you so much, we decided to come home early." I threw my hand around his neck and he met my lips enthusiastically. As I tangled my fingers into his beautiful bronze hair his hands moved down from my waist to my bum giving them a little squeeze before picking me up. I refused to let him go. I locked my legs around his waist as he carried us over to the bed.

As soon as we were on the bed, the bedroom door swung open. There stood Emmett with a devilish grin on his face. "Will you two please stop jumping each other's bones, Renesmee is done with her snack and is looking for you two." Edward shot Emmett a warning glare. "Emmett you have better leave now." Emmett just looked at us innocently. "You're lucky I came up her before she did." With that he threw us a smirk and ran from the room. Edward and I decided we probably should go downstairs given what Emmett said and that we would pick up where we had left off later.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, Renesmee ran as fast as she could and launched herself into Edward's arms. "Daddy!!!" she screamed as she clung onto Edward's neck. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much sweetheart" he said. Renesmee pulled back and started kissing every inch of Edward's face from his cheeks to his forehead to his eyelids to his nose. Edward started laughing while she did this. It was the most adorable sight I had ever seen.

"So what have you and your Mommy been up to while I was gone" Edward said genuinely interested. Renesmee held her little hand to Edward's cheek to give him a rundown. At first Edward's face seemed sad and pained. No doubt he had seen Renesmee crying because she missed him and me in our bedroom dry sobbing because we were apart. As time went on his face turned into a smile. She must now have been showing him about today. When she was finished he smiled at her and said "That is a wonderful idea sweetheart am I invited too?" Alice immediately shot down the stairs with Jasper on her arm. "Absolutely not Edward! Boys are not invited to slumber parties!" Immediately my stomach dropped. I didn't want to be away from Edward for one night. Just then I came up with a brilliant plan. I dropped my shield so Edward could hear my idea only. I could tell by the smile on his face that he loved it.

I guess Edward decided that's what we would do because just then Alice had a vision and said "Don't even think about sneaking her out of the party Edward! She has to be there." "Awhhh man! I want to go to a slumber party!!" Emmett complained. He flopped down onto the couch and had a pout on his face. This seemed to amuse Renesmee as she giggled. Emmett immediately perked up and beamed at Renesmee. I looked at my watch and realized it was now four o'clock. The party was going to start in two hours and I needed to know everything Renesmee wanted to do. Edward came back with Renesmee and I and he held my hand the whole time, tracing "I love you" in my palm with his finger. It really felt like home again walking thru the door with Edward there.

Renesmee had told me her plans for tonight's festivities on our way back to the cottage so I insisted she take one little nap before the party and me and Edward would set everything up. Once we had put Renesmee down for a nap all I wanted to do was be with Edward and make up for the past two days. Just as we were about to pick up where we left off Alice appeared in our living room. "I could see this happening. Bella we need to get ready for tonight and Edward I don't trust you to be here alone with Bella so you need to go back to the main house for the night and I'll help Bella."

I immediately frowned and clutched myself closer to him. I heard Edward sigh, he didn't like being away from me anymore than I did. "I better leave sweetheart, I can hear Alice's thoughts and I know what she'll do if I don't." I sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Edward picked up my hand and kissed my palm. "Tell Renesmee I love her and to have fun." He said to me and then pulled me into a passionate yet company appropriate kiss remembering that Alice was standing right there. "I love you and I'll be counting every second until I can see you again" he said. "I love you too, so much." I said, sadly gazing into his eyes. He laughed quietly and whispered in my ear "I wish I could see you in the footie pajamas. I know you'll look sexy in them." He looked me in the eye and winked at me. Then he kissed my forehead and left.

For one split second I was confused and then I realized, Alice. I guess footie pajamas were more appropriate then what I would wear for Edward. Alice helped me get everything situated in the living room of the cottage. We made a little bed for Renesmee on the couch since she insisted on sleeping with everyone else. Even though she would be the only one sleeping Alice thought it was important that the rest of us had sleeping bags so Renesmee would be more willing to sleep later on.

We got out Renesmee's choices for movies such as all of the High School Musical Movies. She loved anything with music and dancing so they were her favorites. Alice had bought Ice cream for Renesmee so that she could have some later with sprinkles. I went into our refrigerator which was stocked for Renesmee and cut up some celery and carrots so she could have a nutritional snack with some apple juice too. Alice had brought nail polish so we could all have manicures and pedicures. Renesmee would love that.

About ten minutes before the party Alice and I changed into our footie pajamas. Everyone would have matching ones. I thought it was ridiculous but Alice insisted it would be cute. I walked into Renesmee's room to change her into her pajamas. I put a little pink bow in her hair. She looked absolutely adorable. I couldn't believe that I had given birth to the little angel in front of me. Renesmee was so excited bouncing up and down out of her room to where the party would be.

"Momma! It looks so pwitty in here!!!!!" she beamed up at me and hugged my leg. "I'm glad you like it sweetie, Auntie Rosalie and Grandma will be here soon." Just as I said that Rosalie and Both came thru the door. T he party went well, Renesmee was having so much fun which is what I wanted. Although I was glad Renesmee was having fun I missed Edward terribly. Once Renesmee went to bed and we all pretended to sleep, I knew it was going to be a long night. Even though Renesmee knows we don't sleep, it would help her since she refused to sleep her bedroom. She needed the peace and quiet.

After the last movie I saw Renesmee's mouth form that familiar little O when she yawned. After all the excitement today she must be tired, especially since it was midnight. I tucked Renesmee into the couch bed we had made for her. "Goodnight baby, I love you so much and so does Daddy." Just saying that made me miss Edward even more. "Goodnight Momma, I love you this much." She held out her arms as wide as she could. I giggled and kissed her head before I got into my sleeping bag. We all said goodnight and everything was silent except for Renesmee's little adorable snore.

About an hour had passed when I felt my sleeping bag unzip. Renesmee snuggled herself up to me and laid her head in the crook of my neck. I naturally pulled her close. "Renesmee are you okay sweetheart?" Usually when Renesmee would come into Edward and I's bedroom at night to sleep with us is because she had a bad dream. "Momma I had a bad dream can I pwease sleep with you?" I could feel the silent concern of my family around us. Renesmee hid her face in my hair and I snuggled closer to her. "It's okay baby, Momma's here. Of course you can sleep with me." I zipped the sleeping bag back up and in a matter of minutes she was sleeping peacefully again.

In the morning Renesmee started to stir in my arms and I watched her eyes identical to mine when I was human flutter open. She was relieved when she saw me and that put her in a very good mood. She started showering my face with kisses just like she did with Edward yesterday. She was such an adorable angel. We all got up and dressed and I then made Renesmee some cereal. She had a euphoric mood about her most likely due to her past day. With planning the slumber party to Edward coming home early to the party itself she had so much fun. I was so glad, but even more glad when Edward came back to the cottage.

Later that night we came back to our cottage after spending the day with our family and Jacob in the main house. I had a surprise for Edward and I was very excited by the time it was to tuck Renesmee into bed. Once we tucked her into bed I asked Edward to wait for me in our bedroom. "Go ahead in and I'll be right there, I have a surprise for you" I tried to say in my most seductive tone. I could tell Edward was excited because he flashed be his signature crooked smile and bolted into the bedroom. I quickly went into our bathroom to get ready. I put on a black lacey lingerie set that was extremely revealing. I knew he would love it. Over that I put on the footie pajamas that he said I would make look sexy. This was going to be a good night.

As I opened the door I saw Edward sitting up in our bed. He gave me a look over and doubled beamed at me. "I was right, even in footie pajamas you look sexy." I couldn't help but laugh and neither could he. "How about this" I purred and then zipped off the pajamas. I had the satisfaction of seeing his jaw completely drop and his eyes practically jump out of their sockets. In about two seconds he pulled be in bed with him. We finally picked up where we left off.


End file.
